Tyr Odinson (Earth-616)
| Title = Tyr | Aliases = "The Leavings of the Wolf", Tyr of Battles, "Tyr Battleshy", | Identity = No Dual | Affiliation = Formerly Hela, Asgardians | Relatives = Buri (Tiwaz) (paternal great-grandfather); Bor Burison (paternal grandfather); Bestla (paternal grandmother); Mimir, Njord (paternal great-uncles); Odin Borson (father); Frigga (mother, see notes); Hymir (possible relative); Cul, Vili, Ve (paternal uncles); Angela, Laussa Odinsdottir (sisters); Balder, Hermod (paternal brothers); Vidar Odinson, Thor Odinson (paternal half-brothers); Loki Laufeyson (paternal adoptive brother); Hoder (cousin); Large extended family via Odin Borson, Loki and others | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Valhalla; formerly Hel, Niffleheim; Asgard | Gender = Male | Height = 6'7" | Weight = 510 lbs | Eyes = Blue | Hair = Black | UnusualFeatures = Tyr was missing his left hand, which is covered by a metallic cup. | CharRef = | Citizenship = Asgardian | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Deity, Asgardian God of war, single combat, and heroic glory | Education = | Origin = Asgardian | PlaceOfBirth = Asgard | Creators = Stan Lee; Larry Lieber; Jack Kirby | First = Journey into Mystery #85 | Death = Thor Vol 1 619 | Quotation = I am the God of War! I am Tyr and today I die -- Today I die for -- | Speaker = Tyr | QuoteSource = Thor Vol 1 619 | HistoryText = Tyr was the eldest son of Odin, firstborn after Aldrif and originally the God of War and of Heroic Glory in Asgard famous for his courage. War of Angels When Heven waged war on Asgard, Tyr was still newborn child. Together with his sister Aldrif was kept safe on Asgard. During a battle Queen of Angels snuck into Asgard and decided to kidnap little Aldrif. The Fenris Wolf At one stage, the gods of Asgard were so afraid of the wolf Fenris that they decided to shackle him. However, Fenris was so strong that he could break any chain they put on him. The dwarves were paid by the gods to build a magical ribbon, Gleipnir, from the roots of a mountain and the beard of a woman, and the gods asked Fenris to let them tie him up with Gleipnir as a game. But Fenris noticed the fear in the gods and knew they were trying to deceive him. He then accepted to be bound if one of the gods accepted to put their hand in the his mouth, just in case. Tyr was the only god who agreed. As soon as Fenris understood that he was trapped, he ate Tyr's hand. Thus, Fenris was tied and will remain that way until the day of Ragnarok. Tyr would be known as the Leavings of the Wolf since (This is understood as a myth of the glory, the name undying after the body's death). Distancing Himself Later, a new god named Thor was born and became the new defender of Asgard, replacing Tyr in that role. Tyr has been resentful since. He distanced himself from his fellow gods only appearing when Asgard was in danger. His presence came to be seen as a sign that battle and the chance for glory were near. Tyr was a victim of cuckoldry and mocked by Loki at one moment. Tyr has sometimes rebelled against Odin due to his jealousy towards Thor. However, he joined the other gods in defending Asgard from various threats such as Surtur and Seth. Eventually, he made peace with Odin and Thor and was welcomed back into Asgard. Final Ragnarok Tyr is destined to kill and be killed by Garm, the guard dog of Hel, on the day of Ragnarok. However, the two poetic versions of Ragnarok make no mention of Tyr, and this is only said in the prose version. Tyr died when Thor initiated a final Ragnarok. Siege Tyr was among the Asgardians revived by Thor. He was summoned to be one of Balder's chief counselors following Thor's banishment for killing Bor. Tyr still resented Thor and often suggested a more violent approach to conflicts. Upon warnings of the coming Siege from a seer Tyr dismissed humans as being any threat or the prophecy of the God of War dying during the battle. Upon realizing the warnings were true Tyr vowed to fight fate. During the battle Tyr was given charge of Asgard's forces when Balder and Heimdall left to look for Loki. Tyr in an act of cowardice left the front lines claiming to go look for anybody else in the hospital that could wield a sword. Discovering the dead Olympian War god Ares and the prophecy referred to him Tyr was ashamed of himself and returned to the battle. He was momentarily struck down and as a spirit fought the Disir alongside with the Valkyrie Dani Moonstar. He was returned to life and after the battle cursed himself both for his cowardice and his failure to prepare for Siege. The Disir Tyr later redeemed himself by accompanying Thor on a mission to Hel to protect the Asgardian dead from the Disir. It was revealed that Tyr is somewhat superstitious and trying to fight intangibles like Fate or the Disir frightened him. However, he refused to back down and figured out a way to hurt the Disir holding them off long enough for Thor to retrieve the one weapon that could stop them. Fear Itself Tyr, still reeling from his cowardice, joined Balder in a suicide mission against the Ano-Athox. He was struck down in the battle. After his death, Tyr became a general of Hela. This was in return for her lending aid to Balder who was trying to keep Surtur trapped in limbo. Tyr participated in Loki's mission against the Serpent. Afterwards, he returned to Hel. War of the Realms Not too long after Hela was overthrown by Odin's secret long-lost firstborn Angela and she handed over the crown to Balder, Niffleheim was invaded by the ruler of Muspelheim, Sindr the Queen of Cinders, as part of an alliance between her and Malekith the Accursed during the War of the Realms. Despite fighting by Balder's side, Tyr regarded him as a false king, and plotted to faciliate the return of Hela to the throne. When Thor and Loki traveled to Niffleheim to stop Malekith's plans, Tyr tricked them and Balder into intercepting a transport that was returning Hela to Hel as a prisoner of Sindr. Balder and Hela agreed to marry for tactical purposes in order to unify their followers. The ceremony was disrupted by Sindr and her army. Thor recruited the Einherjar and the Valkyrior to fight for Nifflehim, and he defeated Sindr, forcing her to retreat and return to Muspelheim. The dispute for the crown was solved when Balder's lover Karnilla decided to take his place in the altar and married Hela to spare him from the sacrifice. Following the reluctant union, Tyr was taken to Valhalla. | Powers = Tyr possessed the conventional physical attributes of an Asgardian god: Superhuman Strength: Tyr was somewhat stronger than the average Asgardian male and could lift about 50 tons. The loss of his hand, however, affected his ability to lift incredible weights. Superhuman Speed: Tyr was capable of running and moving at speeds much greater than that of the finest human athlete. Superhuman Stamina: Tyr's muscles produced considerably less fatigue toxins than the muscles of human beings during phyical activity. He could exert himself for about 24 hours before fatigue begain to impair him. Superhuman Durability: The tissues of Tyr's body were considerably more resistant to injury than those of a human. He was capable of withstanding great impact forces, temperature extremes, and high caliber bullets without sustaining injury. Being an Asgardian,and a son of Odin, allowed him to survive powerful energy blasts and attacks from opponents with minimal damage. Regenerative Healing Factor: Despite his durability, it was possible to injure Tyr. However, his Asgardian metabolism allowed him to heal with superhuman levels of speed and efficiency. However, he was unable to regenerate missing limbs or organs. Extended Longevity: Although, not immortal like some other god pantheons, Tyr, along with all other Asgardians, aged at a pace much slower than that of human beings. Despite being thousands of years old, he was still in his physical prime at the time of his death. Tyr was also immune to all known Earthly diseases and infections. | Abilities = * Tyr was an excellent hand to hand combatant and was highly skilled at using all forms of Asgardian weaponry in combat situations. * Allspeak: Thanks to the Allspeak he can communicate in all of the languages of the Nine Realms, Earth's dialects, and various alien languages. * Tyr is an excellent tactician and stated by Thor to be the best general in Asgard. * Tyr was also said to be the master archer of Asgard . This was, presumably, before he lost his hand. | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = Variety of Asgardian weaponry. | Notes = * Tyr's origin are blurry: ** In Norse Myths, Tyr is either son to Odin or Hymir. On Earth-616, Hymir was mentioned among "Tyr' ancestral home", but has been confirmed to be Odin's son. ** Although being usually stated to be Frigga's son, those statements were balanced in both sides by others. | Trivia = | Links = * Tyr at the Guide to the Mythological Universe * Gamers Handbook of the Marvel Universe }} Category:Superhuman Stamina Category:War Deities Category:Frigga Family Category:Odin Family Category:Regeneration Category:Advanced Longevity Category:Mythological Figures